The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods to prevent the alteration or degradation of images displayed on a screen. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus including material and of a construction by which the light overhead or surrounding screens of various dimensions and positions can be largely prevented from falling onto or around the screen thereby lessening the alteration or degradation of the displayed image. Advantageously, the present invention is useful in allowing such images to be viewed even in venues that remain conventionally illuminated.
A variety of devices and systems are known for the development, production, or displaying images on a surface for their viewing. One such system utilizes a projector to xe2x80x9cthrowxe2x80x9d or project information from slides, a length of film, tape, or another source onto a screen such that an image is visible thereon. The screen may be self supporting or wall mounted. Another system is generally more self-contained and does not require that the projector be spaced apart from the receiving screen as do embodiments of the previously described system in order to focus and size the image on the screen. An example of this other generally more self-contained system is a television that receives information and develops an image of a general uniform size on a screen. The number of people that can collectively view the image created by any of these systems is largely a function of the size of the image on the screen. A large screen can receive large projected images so that a large audience may view them simultaneously. Even large screen television monitors typically produce a relatively smaller image that can be viewed only by a generally smaller audience simultaneously. In the following, the term xe2x80x9cscreenxe2x80x9d will mean any surface on which an image is displayed for viewing including self-supporting and wall mounted opaque flat surfaces onto which images are projected such as from a projector and the surfaces within, for example, monitors or television sets on which a generally uniform sized image is generated for viewing and include opposing upper and lower boundaries and side boundaries.
The contrast and clarity of the image produced on the screen often depends on a variety of factors including the amount of light striking the viewing surface from sources that are overhead and to the side. For purposes of this application, lightxe2x80x94whether from overhead, side, or other sourcesxe2x80x94that may, if unimpeded, strike the viewing surface, will be termed xe2x80x9cambient lightxe2x80x9d. The greater the intensity of the ambient light, generally the less distinguishable and more xe2x80x9cwashed outxe2x80x9d the image display is.
Some indoor venuesxe2x80x94particularly new or refurbished buildings or rooms or hallsxe2x80x94feature individual or group control systems by which the amount of ambient light such as from overhead sources can be adjusted individually or as a group so that the amount of light being cast in or about a screen can be reduced thereby preventing the degradation of the displayed image.
However, the larger number of indoor venues do not offer such controls. Projector/screen combinations are typically set up in or at these venues on an ad hoc basis for one or more presentations and then removed. To prevent the degradation of the displayed image, a large part or all of the interior space must be darkened.
Darkening a large part or all of an interior space in order that an audience may view a projected image is generally not preferred for many reasons. Low or little light is hazardous to those attempting to enter the blackened room from a lighted area. To avoid stumbling and accidents, those attempting to join the audience typically are forced to remain at or very near the entrance while their eyes adjust to the low light conditions. However, individuals remaining at or near the entrance prevent others from easily entering and others from departing the area. The darkened conditions can also create distractions such as to the audience members and speaker. Each time someone opens a door to join or depart from the audience, light streams into the darkened area from the exterior space thereby disrupting the audience or speaker and possibly requiring the individuals already in the darkened space to wait until their eyes have readjusted to the previous low light conditions. The blackened room also prevents the audience from taking notes or reading handouts or even clearly seeing the speaker or props or models that the speaker wishes to utilize during the presentation.
The blackened room may also prevent the speaker from delivering the presentation as intended or safely. When made available, some speakers utilize a lectern to work from notes or prepared text either in hard copy form or projected onto what is intended to be an inconspicuous teleprompter surface. However, unless the lectern has a working reading light, blackening the room so that the entire audience can see the projected image prevents the speaker from working from the hard copy notes or text positioned on the lectern. Blackening the room prevents also the teleprompter surface from remaining inconspicuous during the presentation. Blackening the room would prevent other speakers that follow and are at a head table from taking notes since such tables typically are not equipped with individual reading lights. The facility also may not be equipped with a lectern having a working reading light or a teleprompter or the speaker may simply choose to remain seated at the head table during the presentation. Blackening the room would prevent the speaker that utilize notes or prepared text from remaining in this position. Other speakers find it more effective to stand or walk about the room to deliver the presentation and work from notes or prepared text. These same speakers may also choose to walk up to the viewing surface to emphasize a point by directing the audiences attention to some aspect of the projected image. A blackened room would prevent the speaker from safely utilizing these presentation techniques especially because it is not uncommon for a room that is temporarily set up for a presentation to have a variety of wires and cables stretched out in the very area in which the speaker must attempt to walk around.
The room in which the presentation is going to be made may be a courtroom. Blackening the room in order that the jury, the judge, the parties and counsel, and the audience may view the projected image may not be desirable given the need to maintain the security in the room.
Other possible venues largely cannot be used to permit a large audience to view a conventionally displayed image during daylight hours because the ambient light cannot be controlled. Typical of such venues are outdoor sales events, fairs, parks, and zoos. Without the ability to control the intensity of the overhead light selectively around the viewing surface, any conventionally displayed image is degraded in clarity.
A demand therefore exists for simplified apparatus and methods by which the amount of ambient light reaching the immediate area around and the surface of a screen can be controlled simply, quickly, and even on an ad hoc or temporary basis both in indoor and in outdoor venues. The present invention satisfies the demand.
The apparatus of the present invention is a configurable shield. The shield is of a simplified self-contained construction such that the shield can be quickly assembled and disassembled by even those with little training and generally without the need for expensive, heavy, or complicated tools. The shield components are preferably of a durable, yet light weight construction such that the components can be easily transported, assembled, and moved into position for use, then disassembled by one or a few individuals. The shield components may be formed from materials that are inexpensive and disposable or recyclable. The shield components include a shielding elementxe2x80x94of a composition and having a construction such that the shield is generally non-translucent to lightxe2x80x94and a sizable positioning element that provides additional structure to the shielding element and allows it, and thereby the entire shield to be positioned in a wide variety of configurations as needed such that the shielding element can be positioned adjacent to or in contact with the screen so that ambient light can be generally blocked from falling onto the viewing surface.
The shielding element of certain embodiments of the present invention is generally durable, yet flexible so that the shielding element may be folded, rolled, or compressed into a compact state to facilitate the transportation of the element with other shield components and quickly opened in order to thereby assemble or deploy the shield. A flexible shielding element further advantageously allows the shield when assembled to be generally adjusted to facilitate the use of the shield adjacent to or in contact with screens and viewing surfaces of different sizes, configurations, and positions. A flexible shielding element further advantageously allows the area that is shielded, and thereby darkened to be adjusted to provide shielded areas of varying horizontal depth and vertical height.
The sizable configuring element of certain embodiments of the present invention include a sizable horizontal positioning element and sizable vertical positioning elements. Preferably, the sizable horizontal positioning element and the sizable vertical positioning elements are of a durable, yet light weight construction such that the elements can be easily transported, easily assembled, adjusted, and fit with the other components of the shield so that the shield even when fully assembled can be moved and adjusted as needed.
Certain embodiments of the sizable vertical positioning elements include vertically adjustable lengths such as telescoping lengths that can be quickly and easily be drawn out from or pushed back into and releasably locked relative to each other and having a construction such that the shielding element and the sizable horizontal positioning element can be at least partially supported and the vertical dimensions of the shield to be defined thereby. Embodiments of the sizable vertical positioning elements may include vertical element bases of varying configurations to facilitate the assembly, positioning, adjustment, stablization, disassembly, and/or transport of the shield when disassembled. One embodiment of the vertical element base is generally fixed in dimension but includes means by which the base can be quickly connected to the vertical standard. Another embodiment of the vertical element base includes a configurable construction such that the components of the base can be adjusted according to the amount of horizontal space permitted for deployment of the base or that is needed to support the height or weight of the other shield components or to further adjust the vertical dimension of the sizable vertical positioning element, and thereby the shield. Embodiments of the vertical element base include components and are of a construction that permit the base, and thereby the sizable vertical positioning element to be moved horizontally such that the forward vertical edges of the shielding material supported by the vertical positioning element can be positioned in order to further adjust the horizontal depth of the shielded area.
It is, accordingly, a general object of the present invention to provide apparatus and methods by which the amount of ambient light that may fall onto a viewing surface to be controlled in order to prevent the resultant degradation in clarity of the image displayed on the viewing surface.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide apparatus that include adjustable components by which the amount of ambient light falling onto viewing surfaces of different sizes and configurations may be controlled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus that include adjustable components by which the amount of ambient light falling onto the area forward from the viewing surface may be controlled to lessen the likelihood that ambient light will fall onto the viewing surface.
Also an object of the present invention is to provide apparatus including lightweight components so that the shield may be transported, assembled, positioned, and disassembled easily and without great cost or effort.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus including components that are of a simplified construction so that the shield may be assembled and disassembled quickly and by even one with limited experience or training.
An added object of the present invention is to provide apparatus including flexible components such that the area darkened by the shield can be horizontally and vertically adjusted.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be clearly understood from and explained with reference to the accompanying drawings and through a consideration of the preferred embodiments.